JPSA: Misión visita
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: La Justice Power Society of Avengers tiene una misión especial (Dedicado a Mister Conde de Urano) (REEDITADO)
1. CC4: JPSA: Misión visita

**JPSA: Misión visita**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 11 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora un mensaje especialmente dedicado a mi amigo **Mister Conde de Urano** , amigo, sé que me he tardado en actualizar… Y también que ya no he podido comentarte tan inmediatamente como antes, te pido disculpas, pero la uni no ha sido fácil estos días u_u… Gracias a todos por su atención.

Se ven las 4 siluetas aun atadas a sus sillas y Ultimate aparece y los golpea ligeramente en la mejilla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos, siguen tan inconscientes como al principio.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** ¿Y qué hará?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, quería que me acompañaran en esto pero ahí se lo pierden.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** ¿Entonces empezamos ya?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡PUES VAMOS ALLÁ!

Basado los personajes creados por **varios autores, tantos que no podría nombrarlos**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia, **"Yo" y la Armadura Dimensional** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Mister Conde de Urano es el mismo**

 **La Justice Power Society of Avengers es idea y fic de Mister Conde de Urano**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **JPSA: Misión visita**

 **España**

Un escritor de Fanfiction estaba en su ordenador publicando su nuevo capítulo, su nombre, Mister Conde de Urano, cuando de repente le llago un mensaje privado de uno de sus lectores más frecuentes, Ultimate Dimentor.

 _Hola amigo Mister Conde de Urano-_ Esa era una características Ultimate, era demasiado formal a veces _-Oye, quería preguntarte algo, ¿Podrías dejarme usar a la JPSA para un fic?_

El escritor lo pensó un momento y respondió:

 _Por supuesto, puedes usarla siempre y cuando pongas el disclaimer._

 _A ver qué ocurre en el fic._

 _¡Saludos!_

Entonces espero un rato pero no hubo ninguna actualización de parte de Ultimate, era raro el por lo general solía escribir el fic, pedir permiso y ya publicarlo para no dejar esperando, aunque hizo lo contrario con **"El Nuevo Guardia"** al pedir permiso de hablar del Arturo Molina de JPSA Súper por su universidad donde se tardó más de una semana, entonces dedujo que podría ser una situación similar, por lo que estuvo a punto de cerrar el ordenador cuando noto un nuevo mensaje de Ultimate.

 _Aléjate de la pantalla._

Vio el mensaje extrañado, entonces un resplandor apareció en la pantalla entonces se quitó a tiempo antes de que un montón de personas salieran de esta como en película de ciencia ficción.

Se extrañó ante esto, pero aún más al notar quienes eran…

-Batman

-Monkey D. Luffy

-Superboy

-Son Gohan

-Sailor Moon

-Seiya de Pegaso

-Megaman

-Koji Kabuto

-Hikari Yagami y Tailmon (Kari Kamiya y Gatomon en Latinoamérica respectivamente)

-Tekkaman Blade

-Tokoro Tennosuke

-Shinji Ikari

-Lina Inverse

-Kinnikuman

-Amadeus Cho

-Tommy Oliver

-Pacman

-Michelangelo (O Miguel Ángel)

-Mewtwo

-Orihime Inoue

-Y por último pero no menos importante, Ultimate Dimentor

-¡HOLA AMIGO!-Saludo Ultimate, ante lo que Mister Conde de Urano solo se desmayó.

-Enserio tengo que ensayar esto.

 **Una hora después**

-¡URANO! ¡URANO!-Gritaba el tipo de armadura sacudiendo al chico mientras este despertaba.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo sentándose en su cama para pasar a ver a quien tenía enfrente-¿Ultimate?

-Sí, jejeje, vaya que te sorprendí verdad, jejeje

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-Con Armi-kun… Saluda.

-Hola-Saludo la armadura.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Grito el chico de la impresión antes de desmayarse.

-Enserio, pero realmente enserio que tengo que ensayar esto.

 **Una hora después**

-¡URANO! ¡URANO!-Gritaba el tipo de armadura sacudiendo al chico mientras este despertaba.

-Ultimate, no me des esos sustos-Dijo antes de incorporándose-Vaya, ¿Para esto me pediste a la JPSA?-Dijo viendo sorprendido a su grupo de Superhéroes.

-Sí y no, me gustaría tenerlos en un fic que hare muy en el futuro, lo cual vuelve un tanto absurdo que te lo pidiera hoy, pero los tome mientras peleaban en Dressrosa, los lleve a ese futuro espero no muy distante y los traje ante ti como agradecimiento y por qué te debía un fic por tu cumpleaños desde hace meses-Dijo Ultimate sonriente-Y descuida los dejare en el momento y lugar exacto donde estaban.

-Vaya… Pues gracias, aunque no era necesario-Entonces Batman se pone frente a Mister Conde de Urano y le extiende la mano.

-Así que tú eres el chico que prácticamente creo nuestro universo y lo llevo ante todos, gracias.

-De nada-Dijo Mister Conde de Urano incrédulo de que pudiera realmente estrechar la mano de Batman.

-Y bueno, ¿Ahora que se supone que hagamos?-Pregunto Superboy.

-Tal vez conversar sobre la grandeza de "Nu"-Propuso Tennosuke, ante lo cual nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Y si se unen a mi banda?-Pregunto Luffy, ante lo cual los 2 escritores se emocionaron.

-¡SÍ!-Dijeron con estrellas en los ojos ilusionados con ser Nakamas del gran Monkey D. Luffy.

-¿Pero no tienen responsabilidades en este mundo?-Pregunto Hikari, ante lo cual los 2 cayeron al suelo con un aura depresiva.

-Cierto-Dijeron los 2 escritores.

-Como dice tu Dimentor, ¡COCHINA UNIVERSIDAD!-Exclamo Ultimate-¡HASTA EN VACACIONES ME PERSIGUE!

-Y si vamos a ver a las chicas de este mundo-Pregunto Amadeus Cho, ante lo que concordaron Superboy y Ultimate (Este último pensando en que acompañado de Superhéroes finalmente encontraría novia)

Al final decidieron solo dar un paseo normal para evitar que los loquillos se descontrolaran, entonces Mister Conde de Urano se acercó a Ultimate.

-Oye, ¿Por qué trajiste a la JPSA y no a la JPSA Súper?-Pregunto susurrándole al oído.

-Eso es fácil-Dijo en voz baja-Una razón la entenderás una vez que publique ese fic donde tendrán una gran participación casi al final, claro si tú me dejas manejarlos aun y la otra es por qué esa JPSA tienen al Dimentor déspota líder de Tlaxca y no quiero que me pase como con GooDimentor en la tierra donde las chicas de One Piece son Sailor Senshis.

Entonces Tailmon, Mewtwo, Michelangelo y Pacman se acercaron a los escritores.

-Oigan…-Empezó Michelangelo.

-Todos nos miran raro…-Termino Pacman.

-¡CIERTO! ¡OLVIDE QUE USTEDES NO SON SERES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTE MUNDO!-Dijo Ultimate jalándose las orejas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Sera mejor regresarlos a su mundo-Dijo Ultimate antes de hacer aparecer su Armadura Dimensional y presionar un botón en esta, el cual disparo un rayo… El cual hizo aparecer a un Godzila robótico que empezó a atacar la ciudad.

-¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?!-Grito Beauty saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

-¡JPSA! ¡Vamos!-Dijo Batman, ante lo que el grupo se lanzó contra el reptil metálico.

-¡Técnica del tembleque!-Grito Tennosuke antes de lanzarse contra el reptil, el cual lo aplasto con su pie.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Superboy.

-¡COWABUNGA!

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!

-¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!

-¡PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!

-¡MOON MEDITATION!

-¡MEGA BUSTER!

-¡TAILMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A ANGEWOMON! ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!

-¡TEK-SETTER!

-¡FLARE ARROW!

-¡SANTEN KEISSHUN!

-¡Psíquico!

-:v

-¡MUSCLE SPARK!

En tanto Tommy llamo al Dragonzord y Koji y Shinji sacaron las capsulas con el Mazinger y el Eva-01, mientras Batman y Amadeus analizaban al robot desde lejos

-¡WOW!-Exclamaron los dos escritores viendo el combate de la JPSA contra el Godzila metálico.

-¿Palomitas?-Pregunto Ultimate ofreciéndole la golosina a su colega y amigo.

-Gracias.

Después de la pelea Ultimate mando a todos de regreso a su universo.

-Bien, pues nos vemos amigo-Dijo Ultimate estrechando la mano de Mister Conde de Urano.

-Si.

A la mañana siguiente Mister Conde de Urano despertó y empezó su rutina como si nada, entonces prendió el televisor y puso las noticias.

 **-Reportera: … Tal y como lo dije, muchos testigos aseguraron ver a un montón de tipos disfrazados de superhéroes populares luchar contra un Godzila metálico que apareció de la nada en la ciudad…**

- _PFFFF…_ -Al oír esto el escritor escupió su café-¡¿NO ESTABA SOÑANDO?!

Entonces corrió a su computadora y encontró un nuevo MP de Ultimate, por lo que lo leyó:

 _Vaya faena la de ayer, ¿Oh no? Amigo, Mister Conde de Urano, jeje, descuida, no hubo víctimas mortales y los daños materiales fueron resueltos por un Shen-Long de mi megaverso, y ya devolví a la JPSA en Dressrosa, ahí tú decides si borrarles la memoria de lo sucedido o no, saludos :D_

 _PD: Ahí te dejamos unos regalitos_

Entonces noto un sobre y de este saco fotos del paseo de ayer y unos papeles que resultaron ser los autógrafos de la JPSA y Ultimate, entonces como si Ultimate supiera que estaba haciendo, le llego otro mensaje.

 _Esperamos que te gusten nwn_

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Entonces volvemos al lugar de las siluetas y estas empezaron a reaccionar.

 **-Dimentor:** Chicos, ¿Dónde estamos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, bien, bien-Decía aplaudiendo-Al fin despiertan… Ahora me las pagaran caro…. En especial tu Arti

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿PERO YO QUE HICE?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tú sabes que hiciste…

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Señor, ya es más de media noche, y su madre no va al trabajo mañana, por lo que le recomiendo ir a dormir.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos… Supongo que no hay de otra…

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?-Dice viendo el bate de béisbol que su creador tomo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya es tarde, así que… ¡A DORMIR!

 **-Body Master:** ¡No de nuevo!

Entonces el escritor golpea a los cuatro dejándolos de nuevo inconscientes en sus sillas, entonces el escritor bosteza.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, como dice Topo Gigio…

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡A la camita! ¡A la camita!_

Dice dispuesto a salir del lugar.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Señor, no estaré disponible para usted hasta el lunes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Estos 2 One-Shots me dejaron con la energía al mínimo, muchos transportes entre universos y megaversos, ya sabes-Dijo desprendiéndose del escritor-Así que nos vemos-Y se fue volando.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, nos vemos-Dice despidiéndose de su armadura-Bien, descansen pequeños, tienen 2 traumas que obtener, jeje-Sonríe ¿Dulcemente? Antes de irse apagando las luces del lugar.

 **(Continuara…)**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
